The Awful Truth (1937 film) Credits
= Original = Opening *A Walt Disney FEATURE Production *Walt Disney as Pepino the Boy in *"The Awful Truth" *With the Voice Talents of: **Irene Dunne as Lucy Warriner **Cary Grant as Jerry Warriner **Ralph Bellamy as Dan Leeson **Alexander D'Arcy as Armand Duvalle **Cecil Cunningham as Aunt Patsy **Esther Dale as Mrs. Leeson **Joyce Compton as Dixie Belle Lee **Molly Lamont as Barbara Vance **Pinto Colvig as Mr. Smith, the dog *Performance Model: Don Brodie, Marge Champion, Eddie Collins, Louis Hightower, Billy House *Photographed in Technicolor *Supervising Editor: Bill Melendez *Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson *Post Production Coordinator: Ben Sharpsteen *Costume Designer: Virginia Lockwood *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Assistant Directors: Hal Adelquist, Ford Beebe Jr., Carl Fallberg, Mike Holoboff *Camera Operators: Mickey Batchelder, Ken Moore, Max Morgan *United Artists Pictures *Recorded by R.C.A.-Victor "High Fidelity" Sound System *Copyright MCMXXXVII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No.9870 *Supervising Directors: David Hand, Max Fleischer *Sequence Directors: Perce Pearce, William Cottrell, Larry Morey, Wilfred Jackson, Ben Sharpsteen, T. Hee *Assistant Direction: Ford Beebe Jr., Graham Heid, Jim Handley, Mike Holoboff, Lou Debney, Larry Lansburgh, Lloyd Richardson *Supervising Animators: Hamilton Luske, Fred Moore, Vladimir Tytla, Norman Ferguson *Animation Direction: Fred Moore, Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Vladimir Tytla, Ward Kimball, Arthur Babbitt, Eric Larson, Woolie Reitherman *Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Richard Creedon, Otto Englander, Dick Rickard, Earl Hurd, Merrill De Maris, Dorothy Ann Blank, Webb Smith, X. Atencio, Saul Bass *Screenplay by: Bill Peet *Character Maquettes: Wah Chang *Atmosphere Sketches: Don Christensen *Conceptual Designs: Gustaf Tenggren *Character Designers: Albert Hurter, Joe Grant, John P. Miller, Campbell Grant, Martin Provensen, John Walbridge, Ferdinand Horvath, Charles Thorson *Character Model Designs: Teddy Kline, Charles Cristadoro, Duke Russell, Shirley Sodaholm, Helen McIntosh *Music and Lyrics: Leigh Harline, Ned Washington, Paul J. Smith *Music Supervision: Harry V. Lojewski *"Monstro Sequence" Orchestrations: Leo Arnaud *Orchestrations: Charles Wolcott, Frederick Stark *Additional Orchestrations and Orchestra Conducted by: Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith *Music Editor: William Saracino *Scoring Mixer: Frederick Herbert *Conductors: Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith *Musician: Louis Kaufman - Violin *Musical Director and Music Arranger: Freeman High *Art Directors: Charles Philippi, Tom Codrick, Hugh Hennesy, Guistaf Tenggren, Terrell Stapp, Kenneth Anderson, McLaren Stewart, A. Kendall O'Connor, Harold Miles, Hazel Sewell, Johnny Jensen, John Hubley *Layout: Bruce Bushman, Lou Debney, Ferdinand Horvath, A. Kendall O'Connor *Backgrounds: Samuel Armstrong, Mique Nelson, Phil Dike, Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Claude Coats, Maurice Noble, Alan Maley, Mentor Huebner, Brice Mack *Animators: Franklin Thomas, Les Clark, Dick Lundy, Fred Spencer, Arthur Babbitt, Bill Roberts, Eric Larson, Bernard Garbutt, Milton Kahl, Grim Natwick, Robert Stokes, Bill Justice, Arthur Stevens, Jack Campbell, James Algar, Marvin Woodward, Al Eugster, James Culhane, Cy Young, Stan Quackenbush, Joshua Meador, Ward Kimball, Ugo D'Orsi, Woolie Reitherman, George Rowley, Robert Martsch, Paul Busch, Walt Clinton, Al Coe, Paul Fitzpatrick, Hugh Fraser, Campbell Grant, John McManus, Amby Paliwoda, Don Patterson, Tony Rivera, Louie Schmitt, William Shull, Sandy Strother, David Swift, Riley Thomson, Don Tobin, Cornett Wood *Assistant Animators: Peter Alvarado, Walt Clinton, Marc Davis, Robert Givens, Ollie Johnston, Volus Jones, Bill Keil, Ed Levitt, John Lounsbery, Murray McClellan, Lester Novros, Clair Weeks *Inbetween Artist: Jack Dunham *Ink & Paint: Wilma Baker, Mary Jane Cole, Helen Jordan, Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson, Val Vreeland *Ink & Paint Artist: Rae McSpadden *Ink Artist: Jeanne Lee Keil *Visual Effects: Bob Broughton *Effects Animators: Andy Engman, Frank Follmer, Paul Busch, Jerome Brown, Dan MacManus, John McDermott, Ted Parmelee, Fred Madison, Dan MacManus *Special Animation Effects: Ed Aardal, Cornett Wood, Sandy Strother *Press Representative: S. Barret McCormick *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson *Producer: Walt Disney Closing *The End *A Walt Disney Feature Production *In Technicolor *United Artists Pictures = 1945 Re-Release = Opening *RKO Radio Pictures *Walt Disney presents *Walt Disney as Pepino the Boy in *"The Awful Truth" *A Famous Studios Production *With the Voice Talents of: **Irene Dunne as Lucy Warriner **Cary Grant as Jerry Warriner **Ralph Bellamy as Dan Leeson **Alexander D'Arcy as Armand Duvalle **Cecil Cunningham as Aunt Patsy **Esther Dale as Mrs. Leeson **Joyce Compton as Dixie Belle Lee **Molly Lamont as Barbara Vance **Pinto Colvig as Mr. Smith, the dog *Performance Model: Don Brodie, Marge Champion, Eddie Collins, Louis Hightower, Billy House *Photographed in Technicolor *Supervising Editor: Bill Melendez *Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson *Post Production Coordinator: Ben Sharpsteen *Costume Designer: Virginia Lockwood *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Assistant Directors: Hal Adelquist, Ford Beebe Jr., Carl Fallberg, Mike Holoboff *Camera Operators: Mickey Batchelder, Ken Moore, Max Morgan *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Copyright MCMXXXVII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No.9870 *RCA Sound System *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *Supervising Directors: David Hand, Max Fleischer *Sequence Directors: Perce Pearce, William Cottrell, Larry Morey, Wilfred Jackson, Ben Sharpsteen, T. Hee *Assistant Direction: Ford Beebe Jr., Graham Heid, Jim Handley, Mike Holoboff, Lou Debney, Larry Lansburgh, Lloyd Richardson *Supervising Animators: Hamilton Luske, Fred Moore, Vladimir Tytla, Norman Ferguson *Animation Direction: Fred Moore, Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Vladimir Tytla, Ward Kimball, Arthur Babbitt, Eric Larson, Woolie Reitherman *Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Richard Creedon, Otto Englander, Dick Rickard, Earl Hurd, Merrill De Maris, Dorothy Ann Blank, Webb Smith, X. Atencio, Saul Bass *Screenplay by: Bill Peet *Character Maquettes: Wah Chang *Atmosphere Sketches: Don Christensen *Conceptual Designs: Gustaf Tenggren *Character Designers: Albert Hurter, Joe Grant, John P. Miller, Campbell Grant, Martin Provensen, John Walbridge, Ferdinand Horvath, Charles Thorson *Character Model Designs: Teddy Kline, Charles Cristadoro, Duke Russell, Shirley Sodaholm, Helen McIntosh *Music and Lyrics: Leigh Harline, Ned Washington, Paul J. Smith *Music Supervision: Harry V. Lojewski *"Monstro Sequence" Orchestrations: Leo Arnaud *Orchestrations: Charles Wolcott, Frederick Stark *Additional Orchestrations and Orchestra Conducted by: Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith *Music Editor: William Saracino *Scoring Mixer: Frederick Herbert *Conductors: Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith *Musician: Louis Kaufman - Violin *Musical Director and Music Arranger: Freeman High *Art Directors: Charles Philippi, Tom Codrick, Hugh Hennesy, Guistaf Tenggren, Terrell Stapp, Kenneth Anderson, McLaren Stewart, A. Kendall O'Connor, Harold Miles, Hazel Sewell, Johnny Jensen, John Hubley *Layout: Bruce Bushman, Lou Debney, Ferdinand Horvath, A. Kendall O'Connor *Backgrounds: Samuel Armstrong, Mique Nelson, Phil Dike, Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Claude Coats, Maurice Noble, Alan Maley, Mentor Huebner, Brice Mack *Animators: Franklin Thomas, Les Clark, Dick Lundy, Fred Spencer, Arthur Babbitt, Bill Roberts, Eric Larson, Bernard Garbutt, Milton Kahl, Grim Natwick, Robert Stokes, Bill Justice, Arthur Stevens, Jack Campbell, James Algar, Marvin Woodward, Al Eugster, James Culhane, Cy Young, Stan Quackenbush, Joshua Meador, Ward Kimball, Ugo D'Orsi, Woolie Reitherman, George Rowley, Robert Martsch, Paul Busch, Walt Clinton, Al Coe, Paul Fitzpatrick, Hugh Fraser, Campbell Grant, John McManus, Amby Paliwoda, Don Patterson, Tony Rivera, Louie Schmitt, William Shull, Sandy Strother, David Swift, Riley Thomson, Don Tobin, Cornett Wood *Assistant Animators: Peter Alvarado, Walt Clinton, Marc Davis, Robert Givens, Ollie Johnston, Volus Jones, Bill Keil, Ed Levitt, John Lounsbery, Murray McClellan, Lester Novros, Clair Weeks *Inbetween Artist: Jack Dunham *Ink & Paint: Wilma Baker, Mary Jane Cole, Helen Jordan, Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson, Val Vreeland *Ink & Paint Artist: Rae McSpadden *Ink Artist: Jeanne Lee Keil *Visual Effects: Bob Broughton *Effects Animators: Andy Engman, Frank Follmer, Paul Busch, Jerome Brown, Dan MacManus, John McDermott, Ted Parmelee, Fred Madison, Dan MacManus *Special Animation Effects: Ed Aardal, Cornett Wood, Sandy Strother *Press Representative: S. Barret McCormick *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson *Producer: Walt Disney Closing *The End *A Walt Disney Feature Production *In Technicolor *United Artists Pictures Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:Fleischer Studios Category:Silly Symphony Cartoon Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:United Artists Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G Category:Famous Studios Category:RKO Radio Pictures